1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the area of the production of metallic or metallised complex porous structures. More particularly, the invention relates to the area of the production of metallic or metallised complex porous structures for use specifically as charge collectors and electrode supports for electrochemical generators, sound insulators and the like.
The structures according to the invention are intended to be metallised electrolytically with lead or lead-based alloys.
The metallic or metallised structures according to the invention are of the foam, felt or fabric types with a high degree of open porosity, presenting the appearance of dense networks of fibres or meshes with a three-dimensional framework defining a plurality of open spaces, communicating with one another and with the exterior of the structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foams are reticulated, cellular structures with high porosity (greater than 80%, and possibly as high as about 98%), and with open porosity as a result of cell opening, wherein the totality of the network's meshes, or at least a high proportion thereof, are in communication with one another.
Felts are random entanglements of non-woven fibres (although for the most part they are positioned substantially in the plane of the “lap” that they constitute), defining inter-fibre spaces between them with variable shapes and dimensions, communicating with one another. Their fibres may or may not be stuck with a binding agent.
Fabrics are structures made up of an assembly of intertwined textile fibres or threads, either woven or meshed. They can take the form of thick, complex structures, particularly when they are made up of two external woven faces connected by knitted threads that hold them simultaneously spaced apart and interconnected, for example such as those that can be made by Raschel-type looms.
These various complex porous structures, which, according to the invention, are intended to be metallised throughout their entire thickness, over the whole of their developed surface, without significant clogging of their porosity, can be provided in various base materials.
For the foams, organic, mineral or synthetic materials are used, and in particular polymers such as polyamide, polyurethane (polyester or polyether) or polypropylene.
For the felts and fabrics, organic, mineral or synthetic materials are also used, such as the polymers mentioned above, glass, rock or carbon fibres, or natural fibres such as cotton, wool or similar.